Chapter 5 (TTYD) EN
Inventory: *piece x20 *Boo Sheet Badges: *Power Smash *Multibounce *'Power Bounce' *Mega Rush P *'Mega Rush' *'Chill Out' *Quake Hammer *First Attack *'Power Rush' *Power Plus *Power Plus P *Defend Plus Keelhaul Key Switch to Flurrie. Go right. Encounter Embers. Continue going right. In the section with the Piranhas, jump while on top of the ? block to reveal a hidden block. Go right and scale the cliff, grabbing a star piece '''along the bottom on the way. Go right and find the remaining crew. It'll automatically take you back a screen. Go back to the right. Near the end of the bridge, Paper throught the bridge and get the '''Ice Power badge. Hit the spring and go right. Another Ember fight. Unequip multibounce. Equip Power Plus and First Attack. After Bobbery falls out of tree, head back to camp. On the way back, in the bridge section, drop down to the pipe and get a Coconut '''from the background. Talk to Flavio. Exchange ''Coconut ''for Cola from Flavio. On the right side of the camp behind the rocks is another '''star piece. Bring the Cola back to Bobbery. Bobbery joins. Go back to camp. Talk to Flavio. Bring Flavio back to where Bobbery was before. On the way, hit the ? block at the top of the cliff for a Thunder Rage. Towards the end, you'll encounter a pool with three faces. At the bottom left of the pool is a star piece. Talk to Flavio. Get Red Skull Jewel. Put it in skull door. Ground pound the red head 3 times, and hammer the blue head 4 times. A door will be revealed. Throw Bobbery above to explode in the door. Go in the cave. Unequip Power Plus P. Equip Ice Power. Pirate's Grotto ' WARNING: WITH THE EARLY GATE HANDLE TRICK, IF YOU PUT THE GATE HANDLE IN BEFORE YOU GET THE BOAT ABILITY, YOU WILL BE STUCK FOREVER. PUT IN GATE HANDLE AFTER YOU GET BOAT ABILITY.' Go right. Use Yoshi to help you across the spikes. You can also get an early handle here with the Tube trick. Get first struck by a Bullet Bill near the launchers. Take full damage (4). Run away and use invincibility frames to bypass launchers. Keep going right and hover across the river. Scale up the cliff that has a save block on it. Throw Bobbery up to the blue switch at the top. Go left until you reach a room with a red switch. Hold Koops there ready to hit it while Mario goes to stand on the raising platform. Get the key and go back to the base of the cliff. Unlock the door on the right. Go down in the next room. Take one damage from the spikes and tube across. Continue left. Use Bobbery on the wooden plank door to break it. Get hit by the sets of bullet bills near the launchers and run away. Use the invincibility frames to get past the launchers. Bring out Flurrie. Continue left and go into the ship. Talk to the black chest. Fight ember that appears. Get black key and unlock chest. Get Boat ability. Go right. Run from launchers. Go until you get back to the cliff with the save block. (NOTE: You do not need to do this if you did the Early Handle Tube Trick). Scale the cliff and go left. Turn into a boat and go down the waterfall. Either way, grab the star piece after getting the handle. If did the early handle trick, go left from the base of the cliff and put the handle in the contraption. Go back and scale the cliff, go left, and boat down the waterfall and through where the gate was. Avoid the waves. Get on the Boat dock and go in the pipe. Eventually, airplane across to both pipes to hit both blue switches and free the shipwreckees. Meet back up with them and go right. Put yourself in peril by falling in the water until you're at 1 HP. Go in the ship. After battle, go left back out to the shipwreckees and bomb the wall nearby. Go out to Keelhaul Key. Keelhaul Key (2) Skim through text. Mario should still be in peril. If for some reason he isn't, go into the water until he has 1 HP. Go back into the grotto and recruit Cortez. Eventually, you'll fight Crump. Post Chapter 5 - Peach/Bowser Segments With Peach, go up the elevator and go to the far left door (first one that's green). Get the potions and put them in the slots in order of red, blue, orange, and green. Press the switch on the far left. Fill up the canisters by pushing the switch as the canister comes to the part of the cycle. Cook for specified period of time. Drink. Go far right until you reach Grodus's office. Grab the disk from the shelves and put it in the computer. Put the disk back and go back to the concoction room. Drink the green potion. With Bowser, skim text. Post Chapter 5 - Keelhaul Key - Rogueport - Rogueport Sewers Go back to Rogueport. Talk to Charlieton to see if he has the Jumpman badge for 180 coins (buy it). Whether or not he does, go down to TTYD and get the next location (faster route to TTYD is through the west side of town). Check Charlieton again if you didn't get Jumpman badge the first time. Go to the badge shop. Sell Defend Plus and Power Plus P for 350 coins. Buy Power Rush P badge for 50 coins. Give the Cookbook that you got in Chapter 4 to Zess T. She'll make a Honey Shroom 'for you in return. After, ask her to mix your ''Thunder Bolt and Thunder Rage together to create a '''Trial Stew. Go to west Rogueport shop: *Buy 2 Thunderbolts. Go talk to Don Pianta. Go back to Keelhaul Key and find the two lover Piantas. Go past them and up to the part where you gave Bobbery the Cola. Find the ring there. Bring it back to the lover Piantas. Skim through the text (there's lots of it). After that, go back to Rogueport and to Don Pianta. Talk to Don, and he'll give you the train ticket. Go out to the train station and onto the train. Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door chapters